Julius Mode
Julius Mode is a secret mode you can play in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow by playing with Julius Belmont as the main character instead of Soma Cruz. The game is still somewhat the same but you can't go in the Menu with Julius: the game just pauses when you press "START". Moreover, Julius can't equip weapons and must fight with the Vampire Killer Whip. He can also use super-jumps, glides and sub-weapons like others Belmonts from the start of the game, such as Holy Water or Crosses. In Aria of Sorrow Julius enters the castle and runs through it with no cinematics with other characters. He can't buy items and can be healed only by saving the game or collecting a Boss Orb. His story ends with Graham Jones's death in the last stage. Castle Corridor's music in this mode is now Heart of Fire, and the Clock Tower's music is Castle Corridor. Unlike in Soma's scenario, Julius and Chaos cannot be fought, and the Chaotic Realm cannot be accessed. In Dawn of Sorrow Report to the characters' articles to learn more about them and their attacks in Julius Mode. Julius Mode in Dawn of Sorrow is unlocked by achieving the "bad" ending, in which Soma Cruz gives in to evil and becomes the new Dark Lord, and is also unlocked by receiving the "best" ending. The premise of Julius Mode is that Julius is keeping his promise to kill Soma should that happen. Julius begins the adventure alone, but later in the game, he can add Arikado/Alucard and Yoko Belnades to his team. Yoko fights with a short staff and magic, and Alucard uses some of his Symphony of the Night attacks. The game ends in the Abyss. Julius and his friends don't fight Menace but Soma Cruz, who became Dracula, in the Throne Room (where Soma fought Dario and Aguni). The game finishes when The Dark Lord/Dracula dies. (A lot of fans named him "Somacula" or "NeoDracula") Note that the room is different: with Soma, there was a mirror used to fight the gigantic Aguni, while with Julius, there's an huge portrait of an unknown character. This portrait reappears in the game Harmony of Despair. Dawn of Sorrow Moveslist Julius Belmont's Moveslist Source: DoubleJump Books Dawn of Sorrow Official Strategy Guide page 220,223 * Y/A: Vampire Killer * Hold Y: Limp whip * B: Jump * B in mid-air: Double jump * B, B, L: Short-ranged uppercut * D + B: Sliding kick * L: Backstep Sub Weapons * Axe * Holy Water * Crucifix * Grand Cross YokoBelnades's Moveslist Source: DoubleJump Books Dawn of Sorrow Official Strategy Guide page 222,225 * Y: Staff * D + Y: Crouching mule kick * B: Jump * B, B: Double jump * L: Backward Cartwheel Sub Weapons * Holy Flame * Blue Splash * Holy Lightning Alucard's Moveslist Source: DoubleJump Books Dawn of Sorrow Official Strategy Guide page 224,227 * Y: Alucard Sword * D/F + Y: Alucard Sword swings downward angle * A: Alucard Sword's Special Attack * B: Jump * B, B: Double jump * B, L: Vertical Superjump * L: Quick Backstep Sub Weapons * Bat Form * Fireballs External Links Aria of Sorrow Fight against Graham Jones Fight against Balore (AoS) Dawn of Sorrow Fight against Soma/NeoDracula (DoS) Random gameplay Category:Aria of Sorrow Category:Dawn of Sorrow Category:Alternative Modes